1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cable clamps and, particularly, to a cable clamp for securing a cable to a power sourcing equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamps are commonly used in power sourcing equipments for reliably clamping cables. A commonly used cable clamp 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The cable clamp 10 generally includes a fixing plate 11, a fastener 13, and a threaded retainer 15. The fastener 13 includes a fastener head 130 and a fastener shaft 132 integrally connected to the fastener head 130. The fastener shaft 132 defines outer threads 1320 in an outer surface thereof. The threaded retainer 15 defines inner threads 150. A central portion of the fixing plate 11 defines a through hole 110. As shown in FIG. 2, in use, a cable 17 is wound around the outer threads 1320 of the fastener shaft 132 and knotted, then the fastener shaft 132 is received into the through hole 110 of the fixing plate 11 and sequentially into the threaded retainer 15. The fastener 13 is rotated relatively to the threaded retainer 15, such that the outer threads 1320 of the fastener shaft 132 can engage the inner threads 150 of the threaded retainer 15. During rotation of the fastener 13, the cable 17 is further wound around the outer threads 1320 of the fastener shaft 132 and finally secured between the fastener head 130 and the fixing plate 11.
One drawback of the cable clamp 10 is difficulty in manual operation, since generally two operators must cooperatively operate the clamp 10. In particular, operation of the clamp 10 is accomplished by rotating the fastener 13 to wind the cable 17 around the fastener shaft 132, wherein the threaded retainer 15 must be fixed when the fastener 13 is rotated to avoid the threaded retainer 15 and the fastener 13 rotating simultaneously and the fastener 13 is not effectively threaded on the threaded retainer 15.
Therefore, what is needed, is a clamp, which can overcome the limitations described.